Kiss Like Spaceships
by thebadwitch13
Summary: …Max Russo was going to be your date to Prom...Someone please. Just kill you now. Max/Harper


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Note: Written to "A Place" by Cloud Cult._

"_Do you remember when we kissed like spaceships?_

…_We healed the Devil with couple dozen cookies_

_We found the answer in the last place we were looking"_

_-Cloud Cult_

Sometimes, you hated Alex.

…you hated her selfishness, her stubbornness, her irresponsibility.

Too bad you loved Alex's faults just as much as you hated them.

…but not today. Not now.

Because, seriously, Alex had gone too far this time.

Too far.

You didn't mind going to Prom by yourself. Really.

Not. At. All…

…well, maybe you cared a little…

….and of course Alex had to go and notice…

(_" Harper- you can't go alone! I know you and Zeke just broke up, but you need to move on!")_

You would move on when you were good and ready.

You wore all black for an entire week- and were going to wear black to Prom too, but then Alex had to take out her stupid wand and..and…

Oh, god- you didn't even want to think about it!

Alex…Alex…

Made.

You.

A.

Dress!

With magic!

Just a little wave of her wand, and poof, and shimmering green and blue ball gown- an explosion of tulle and glitterand_ starfireandmoonshine_

…it also was not black. Stupid Alex. Stupid magic.

And it had taken Alex all of _two seconds_ to magic it up.

It. Wasn't . Fair.

(_"Oh, and I've found you a date Harper! I know, I know- I'm the best friend ever, feel free to thank me_,")

…you were going to kill her.

Someway subtle- perhaps a little untraceable poison in Alex's popcorn…someway that left no fingerprints…

(_"Max! Come on, you have to zap yourself a tux!"_)

Oh no.

(_"Do you think I could wear my wet suit underneath the monkey suit?_")

Oh nonono.

…Max Russo was going to be your date to Prom.

Someone please.

Just kill you now.

* * *

….he didn't look…. that bad…

He…he was wearing a tux.

And, seriously, when did Max get this tall?

How did you not notice this?

…he was all…

… grown-up looking.

Weird.

You knew him when he was seven and liked to eat play-dough!

(Heck- you knew him when he was thirteen and still liked to eat play-dough)

But, like, it was still just Max.

And Max couldn't be …._hot_…

It wasn't allowed.

(…did this make you a pedophile or something?)

* * *

He has a corsage for you.

It matches your dress and everything… you suspect a wand has been involved…

But then he frowns.

("_Harper? Is that what you're wearing? I thought you vowed to wear black because you were in mourning for your dead, black, broken heart?")_

…you carefully explain about Alex, and the magic dress, and how Alex was a dead women walking.

And he just nods, like a death threat against his sister is completely normal.

...and he smiles at you slowly. A Cheshire Cat grin…. This can't be good…

("_Can I make you a dress instead?")_

(_"….uh, that might not be the best idea Max-")_

… but your protests fall on deaf ears and he waves his wand and….and…

Woah.

...you open one eye…then the other… and you're not dead! Max and his magic didn't kill you! It's a Prom Miracle!

..and then you notice what your wearing.

It's a dress. A dress made from magic- like the one Alex made you.

….only…

The dress is …

….entirely made out of duck-tape. Yup. Duck. Tape.

(it's entirely black too!)

..And it's _perfect_.

…the seams, the cut, the strapless a-line design…. It's a masterpiece.

You look up at Max, amazed.

…and he's wearing a duck-tape tux- it matches your Duck-tape Dress, too…

_(" I_ _made it myself. No magic. Been working on it in my spare time… I…I made it for you…")_

…and you don't know what to say.

No one has ever really made clothes for _you_.

…you made clothes for other people.

It….it was kinda nice.

(" _Thank you Max_")

You ignore how your stomach twists when he smiles back at you…

* * *

…the limo ride isn't nearly as awkward as you thought it would be.

He makes jokes the whole time, making ridiculous comments and you can't help but laugh.

You ignore how warm his leg feels when it brushes yours.

* * *

And then… you're here.

Prom.

…and the school went for broke and had it at The Plaza…

And the Ballroom was gorgeous…

Soft warm light glimmering from the chandeliers… gold- walls and shinny wooden floors…

It looked like ….a fairy- tale….

And you feel like a Princess…. just for a while.

( he holds your chair out…. you ignore the tingles when your hand touches his)

And then you're dancing.

Bodies swarm the dance floor, heat radiating out of the vast multitude of people, the music making the floor vibrate, the beats filling you …

…and this is way better than any Zombie, Wizards, Vampire prom any day.

And then there's Him.

You never knew Max could dance like this!

All smooth and flowing, like the movements just pour out of him- like he was born to dance.

…you can't help but feel… a little inadequate.

…you can't dance that well…

But then he just looks at you and pulls a ridiculous move- all flaying arms and Egyptian-style "walk"

He ... looks ridiculous.

…and you laugh.

(He did it for you- only Max would look stupid just to make you feel better...)

…and the two of you have a battle- the most embarrassing dance moves wins.

In the end he wins…

But it feels like you've won too.

… and this time you don't ignore the _lightwarmjoy_ feeling in your chest when he pulls you close.

Huh.

Maybe you won't kill Alex after all…

…. the look on her face is enough when he brings his lips to yours.

Oh yes.

…you're defiantly going to send her a thank-you…

But right now- you're a little preoccupied tracing all the freckles on his face…

(You still don't know if this makes you a pedophile)

You don't care.

( …you stop wearing black the next day….)

…**Dedicated to anyone who thinks it should be illegal for Jake T Austin to be that hot… Reviewers receive hugs and cyber cheesecake!**


End file.
